


Abandoned

by SymbiosisQueen



Series: Venom Drabbles and Fics [6]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Minor Character Death, Movie Spoilers!, Other, a bit of angst, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymbiosisQueen/pseuds/SymbiosisQueen
Summary: "Would you want to write about the movie breakup scene [in the hospital] from venom's pov???"Yesss! this was honestly so much fun and I got really into writing it lol. It’s starting to get a lot longer than I had planned, so this is going to be a 2 part ficlet.





	Abandoned

They were alone.

The sound had been utterly atrocious, tearing at their very molecules and persisting despite how they thrashed and screamed. In a moment of primal panic, they had flung themselves from their host’s body. They were hurting Eddie, they had to get away from him, they had to keep him safe no matter if they were forced to continue suffering.

The moment they had left Eddie’s body the sound stopped, and they were able to shake off the stupor that had clouded their mind. They immediately began to search for their human, lunging at the door that separated them in a desperate attempt at breaking through the glass to get to him. They sent out their feelers across the surface, searching rapidly for any possible weaknesses in the barrier. 

“What happened to we man? What happened to we?!” Eddie demanded, but they ignored him, continuing to pry at the glass. The humans had planted doubt in their partner’s mind and they hated them for it, hated them for the way they turned Eddie on them. They had spent months learning what organs and where they could feed from their host without posing any immediate danger to them, and it would be an easy enough fix the moment they received a good meal, but the other humans, they made it sound as though they wanted to kill their perfect host.

It was strange to think that only months ago they had barely a care in the world, tearing through hosts happily with little regard for their lives. It was only when Carrion died that their perspective began to shift.

The three symbiotes were resting in their current hosts one evening when Carrion decided to finish theirs off, consuming the rest of their vital organs before slithering from the still warm carcass. Unfortunately, none of the scientists were awake at that late hour, and so no new host came to replace the one they had killed.

Carrion began to slip into panic, bashing against the windows and trying to catch someone’s attention, anyone’s attention. They cried out for their brethren, but there was nothing they could do but sit and feel the agony of the host-less symbiote as it curled up and began to fade away. By morning they were gone, and it was then that the little black alien decided to be a little more sparing and cautious with their humans.

Now they were trapped in a very similar situation – separated from their host and slowly beginning to die all alone – only able to watch as Eddie left the MRI room. They left the window, beginning to explore the rest of the room. From above they felt the slight sensation of air blowing inside and they were quick to crawl up onto the ceiling and seek out the source of the fresh air.

Upon discovering the air duct they were quick to escape, scrambling through the maze of vents with only their fading connection to Eddie to guide them. They would find him, they had to. They told themselves that they were only searching for him for a means to survive, but they felt far more anxious then they should have.

They were an intelligent alien race, they would not be brought down by soft human emotions. At least that’s what they kept thinking, trying to calm the rapid beating of their phantom heart.


End file.
